Whisper
by pigeons-and-duckies
Summary: Have you ever whispered in a loud room? Or shouted in a quiet one? Both points of view on Feliciano's and Ludwig's hopeful relationship. GerIta, sort of AU.


**I'm back with another sorta-fluffy oneshot! Sorry about the shortness, but I hope you like it anyways!**

Have you ever whispered really quietly in a loud, busy room? You say your part even though you know it'll just get lost among the talking and bickering of everyone else? Well, that's how Ludwig felt. Like a quiet little whisper laced into the conversations of those in the room of the people who loved Feliciano.

Because who couldn't love him? The little Italian was optimistic, pretty, fun to be around, a great cook, and didn't seem to have any flaws other than general laziness. At least that was the only one Ludwig could find. But for some reason, he could never point out Feliciano's good points, and would only focus on the worst, try to improve something already close to perfect in his eyes.

So close to perfect, so close. Even his flaws seemed to be perfect. Feliciano crying openly suited him very well, because while other people get puffed, red eyes, and a frown, and became just overall unattractive, Feliciano almost got cuter, like a little kid.

His flaw of eating too much was also something that seemed to work out just fine for him. It showed how much he enjoyed what he did, and wasn't afraid to show it. Just having a love for something so simple was a feat Ludwig felt he could never accomplish.

The laziness, the crying, the easiness to surrender, it all fit the small, pretty boy.

And somewhere along the line, everyone seemed to notice. Not just those close to him like the Spanish family friend, or the Hungarian who used to babysit him, but _everyone_. Not that everyone was interested romantically in Feli, thank goodness, but they would pat him on his head and call him cute or something along those lines.

Everyone has, everyone except Ludwig. And Ludwig was the one who wanted Feliciano the most.

But to Ludwig, he was also the least deserving, definitely a person Feliciano would never want a relationship with. After all, who actually liked the one person in the world who didn't tell you the best about you, but instead the worst?

Thinking back, Ludwig never should have initiated that kiss. Feli kissing back was just an illusion created by his needy mind. The only thing real about the whole ordeal was when Feliciano looked up and told Ludwig he needed to think things over, and then ran away.

Everything just had to be fake, the math just didn't line up otherwise.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Have you ever yelled in a quiet room? With one person in there that turns their head and denies you the chance to speak, cutting you off with a suffocating silence? Well, that's how Feliciano felt. Like a yell, a confession, whose vibrations end without ever being heard by the one who really needed to hear them.

It surprised Feliciano, it really did, how many people were scared of Ludwig. Why couldn't they just see that he was a protector? Someone who could really save you if you got in trouble? There were only a select few people who could be themselves around Ludwig, and most of them were from the first impression that his older brother gave them (awesome, but not as awesome as me. Just cute lil bro material!). Feliciano thanked his lucky stars he got to know Ludwig better, farther beyond what either description could say about him.

The people that were scared of him didn't know that it wasn't physically hard for him to smile, just that he only showed his emotions for things he really liked. That was something a carefree Italian like Feliciano felt he could never do.

The people who knew him as Gilbert's younger brother didn't know that Ludwig was strategic and thought everything over. He never said something he didn't mean, and never left a mess. They didn't know that he was a strong, responsible person who berated himself until he got it right.

But most importantly, something that Ludwig didn't know, but that he was beautiful. Feliciano could see people who looked at him have their stares linger for just a little longer than they should before their eyes moved on. Even the people who looked up at him with scared eyes knew he was handsome. All Feli could ever pass for was cute, it seemed.

Feliciano wished his stare could linger longer than it should, and instead of seconds, be allowed minutes or hours or days, or at the very least enough time to make a painting that he could stare at for forever. Because even if Ludwig allowed everyone else the sweet time to look at him, he seemed he would rather rush Feliciano around instead of giving him an opportunity to watch.

Couldn't Ludwig see that Feliciano was the one who actually wanted, no, needed him? As a protector, a friend, a lover?

But no, that kiss had been a dream. Some kind of terrible, heart breaking mirage that his heart had wanted to believe so bad. But for once in his life, during the kiss, he used his brain and realized it was just an illusion. So what could he do, except utter some mumbled excuse before turning and running? The only thing real about that kiss was the aching he felt when he found out it was just a vision.

It had to be a dream, the hearts just couldn't match up otherwise.

**Please, please review!**


End file.
